


Di quadri e caffè

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liam adorava i suoi quadri più di ogni altra cosa, ci aveva pensato bene prima di prendere un modello, e non si era mai pentito di averlo fatto.</i><br/>Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di quadri e caffè

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Liam!fest di Wanki!fic.

Di quadri e caffè

  
Liam viveva per i suoi quadri. Non aveva altro, da quando aveva perso la sua famiglia in un incidente stradale. Non aveva mai ingaggiato modelli, preferiva dipingere a mano libera, senza niente da ritrarre, seguendo l’istinto, o al massimo il ricordo di quello che aveva visto. Per questo, prima di mettere l’annuncio sul giornale che cercava un modello, ci aveva pensato diecimila volte su. Ma poi si era deciso: voleva ritrarre una figura umana e aveva fatto quel passo, e, da quando Zayn Malik era entrato nella sua vita nulla era più come prima. Inizialmente si è innamorato dei suoi occhi, poi del suo sorriso. Aveva degli occhi bellissimi, Zayn, e Liam se n’era innamorato di più ogni giorno che passava, ogni volta che posava per lui. Dipingeva per ore e Zayn paziente stava immobile davanti a lui, ma, quando decise di dipingerlo senza la maglietta, Liam si lustrò gli occhi e dovette sudare sette camicie per non smettere di disegnare e saltargli addosso. Era bellissimo.  
«Pausa.» decretò a un certo punto Liam. Il sole stava tramontando e i suoi tiepidi raggi filtravano dalla finestra. «Rivestiti pure, ti faccio un caffè.»  
«Preferisco stare così.» comunicò Zayn, alzandosi dal letto sul quale era steso. «Solo, siccome mi stavo addormentando, dov’è il bagno? Devo lavarmi la faccia.»  
«In fondo al corridoio a destra. Vado a preparare il caffè.» disse Liam, uscendo dalla stanza. Zayn lo seguì, dirigendosi però in bagno.  
Liam era sovrappensiero mentre aspettava che il caffè uscisse, e non si accorse che Zayn gli era dietro. Se ne accorse mentre lo stava abbracciando e aveva poggiato la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Sei bellissimo.» soffiò Zayn, in un sussurro appena udibile.  
Liam sussultò e cercò di ricomporsi, mentre Zayn se la rideva sotto i baffi. «Non dire stronzate, al massimo, quello bellissimo sarai tu.» disse Liam, girandosi nell’abbraccio di Zayn e fissandolo. Occhi negli occhi. Cuore nel cuore.  
Zayn socchiuse gli occhi e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di Liam, che non evitò il contatto, ma che non fece nulla per approfondirlo.  
«Sei stupendo.» disse Zayn «Qualche volta, se mi fai usare i tuoi pennelli, devo provare a ritrarti mentre dipingi. Sei fantastico.» disse baciandogli il collo.  
 «Quando avrò finito di ritrarti ci farò un pensierino. Sono curioso di vederti all’opera.»  
«Non ti deluderò.» disse Zayn, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Liam, che si beò di quel contatto. Si separarono solo quando sentirono il rumore del caffè che usciva.  
«Su» disse Liam «prendiamo il caffè che si torna al lavoro.»  
«Ai suoi ordini, capo!» disse Zayn, dandogli un bonario buffetto dietro alla testa «Ti farò un ritratto coi fiocchi!» scherzò.  
«Ti ho detto che devo pensarci, non è detto che io te lo faccia fare. Rovinerai la tela, sicuramente.»  
Zayn lo guardò fintamente offeso, mentre beveva il caffè. Avevano cominciato a filtrare da poco, ma già avrebbero giurato di amarsi moltissimo.  
Liam adorava i suoi quadri più di ogni altra cosa, ci aveva pensato bene prima di prendere un modello, e non si era mai pentito di averlo fatto.


End file.
